Reality is Cruel
by MindIIBody
Summary: Betrayed...and tossed away...FULL OF ANGST! Slight romance...a tad bit of that only though.


Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_** own Inuyasha, or none their products.

**Warning! This story is full of ANST, not happy at ALL, not happy at ALL! Read on your own accordance, but beware! Not happy at ALL…**

**Last warning…**

**_Last warning_…**

**_Last warning_…**

**Okay, you asked for it…**

**Here you go!**

* * *

Why do I keep doing this to myself? I told myself not to '_run_' back into his arms; did I not? So what's so special about this departure this time that is so different from the others? I guess...it's because now...I'm dying, yes, dying, by the hands of the very man whom I love most. What a cruel fate that has befallen me you say? Well...not as cruel as what I have endured before this '_gift_' was bestowed upon me. 

No it was not, he made me watch, watch as he slowly slipped between my fingers and into another person's arms. Then he made me wait, wait for the day he'll finally return to me, saying how **WRONG** he was to leave me. Afterwards, he would make me feel like I'm once more the center of his 'universe;' which really never existed. I did all he wished of me, I did my all, he was my first, and only lover; he was my first and only person that I had ever 'entangled' with. I abandoned most of my friends and family for him, risking everything, my mind, my heart, my body…and my soul.

Oh my, is this tears I feel? I see...so there **IS** tears in my eyes, how ironic that it is **_ME_** whom have to cry. Even now, as my life slips away, I still believe in him; that man who had used his own weapons; his own hands to kill me, with one swift movement, I lay as a bloody heap on the floor. Waiting for death to take its toll, and free me from this cursed life that fate has dealt for me. In a way, I'm happy that death is coming, because now, I feel as though I'm finally free of what ever spell he had put on me. Now I can be free of it all...no longer caring if I hurt someone, and will leave something behind because-

I hear a scream, is it...me? No...It's not; it is vaguely familiar though...where have I heard this voice before. Wait...**NO**! I open my eyes to see the most horrifying sight one can ever witness...there. Standing only about ten feet away from me was my children. I always admire how they resembled their father, but what pained me more was the one they were running from **_IS_** their father. The man they looked up to, the man they admired so much, the same man whom held them all tenderly with love and care. Now, all in you can see in those once golden eyes, was bloodlust, his eyes even took the color of **BLOOD**!

**That bastard!** **What does he _THINK_ he is doing!** **How can he do such a thing!** Even with my blurry vision, I force my eyes to focus, pushing my voice to work, but only was able to make disgusting gurgling noise from all my effort. I guess it wasn't a total lost that I was able to make such a stupid noise, because for a moment, I saw he hesitate mid-step. Turning his attention from the terrified kids whom looked so much like him, he stared at me now.

I held no fear, not now, not anymore. What more can he do to me now that I'm a inch away from death? I watched his bloody eyes with its greenish pupil stare at me menacingly; his once beautiful gorgeous face now is the most detestable thing that I can stare at right now. His crescent moon is still on his forehead, his stripes on the sides are now more ragged like, and deeper in color, his once nearly flat teeth was now a full set of canine teethes, sharp and deadly.

I hate seeing him like this, in his most dangerous state, he once never wished for me to see this side of him, but after he met **_HER_**, it all changed. I was **_FRAMED_! GOD DAMNS IT!** Why! **Why is the one best thing that happened to me, becoming the most regretful choice I make!** I don't want this, **no**! Kami-sama make it stop, as I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head lightly, in order to shake the sleepiness from my eyes. I was no longer afraid of pain, it has already numbed itself from my body, so here I was, laying here in a pool of my own blood.

Another scream woke me from my slight resting, as I stare now at the abominable sight that lay before me. It is **_HER_**, that witch that has taken my mate away from me! I watch in horror as she opens her fan, which I knew so well, and summoned the wind blades, I also was very familiar with, towards my children. With my energy draining fast, I couldn't help but still use up more, shouting, "**MOVE OUT OF THE WAY**!"

Some of my children did as I said, and I thanked kami-sama for that, but the others whom did not, I watch in horror as the wind blades slice through their small bodies. Tears well up in my eyes as I now look at my children's decapitated bodies, or what's left of them in pieces. I couldn't help but feel those burning tears of hate fall, as I glared hatefully at the pair that caused my suffering, there they stand, snickering. Side by side, I glare at them, wishing that my eyes **CAN** burn holes through their black hearts. I watch as my once mate stare back at me now, his eyes held a menacing gleam as he approach near our children.

I couldn't help but feel panic rise in my system as some of them stare at him, with frightful eyes, pleading to him to stop what ever he was doing, and asking him as to why he is doing this. I watch as he just raised his hands and replied before bring it down, ending the life of the child I spent 9 long months with. "You are my disgrace..."

I watch in astonishment as the blood splattered all over his perfectly white kimono and hakama, bringing his now bloodied hands to his mouth, tasting the blood of our young. He grins, my eyes let bitter tears fall as I watched, and he repeated the process to each and everyone of our beloved child...no. Not '_our_' more like MINES! I watched, and watched, unable to move, cursing myself for my weakness, cursing my inability to move and protect my young.

I watch as his legs approach me slowly, in a predatory light, as he walked with grace and power, coming towards me. All I can see is his feet, for my head is turned towards the sides, and I no longer possess the strength to turn it back toward the front. I stare now at him, with blank eyes, that no longer holds light. No. No light at all, I was once told that I had beautiful bright eyes that were enough to warm up the coldest of hearts, but no more.

No matter how much I wished, my husband, my mate is no longer my own, he is someone else that I no longer know. If he is happy with what he just committed, then let him rot in hell for the eternity to come. I pray to kami that he will suffer the worst of fates; he might not die until many more centuries to come, but pray he will forever be lonely, and never see another light in his life again! I curse him inwardly in my now slowly beating heart, that he will never met another that will understand him, love him, and care for him as I will.

Though he doesn't see it, he's just a lapdog for that woman behind him, she did not see him more than a good rut. If that is what he wants, then it is what he'll get, nothing more than a lowly "**_WIFE_**" with his base self! I pray they both rot in hell for what they have done. I will wait...until I can return, and when I do...I promise I will come back with vengeances never seen before. I will be sure to haunt him a good couple of years to come as well. Oh, how I look forwards to giving him nightmares at the dead of night, to make sure he will always be reminded of what he has done, and will never have again.

Yes...that is what I look forwards to as my tired eyes finally close...I feel my brows draw upwards and lips into a frown as I knew my face now express what I feel. Betrayal...and sorrow, regret and more...how much I hate my weakness of showing what I feel so freely as of now. I promise...this day will always be in my heart, the day I died, the day I became the damned because of this man, whom sealed my fate the night he took me as his own. I promise...I will be back, oh yes...to take back what was mine...no, what rightfully is **MINE! My LIFE!** And my children's **LIFE TOO! **He **WILL** **_pay_**!

**-The End-**

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know, I know, it's so full of angst ending, but don't worry, I'll give it back to the guy full force! Just kidding, just let me know if you want a sequel, okay? Oh yes…tell me what you think, okay? 


End file.
